wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alabaster
Alabaster belongs to BoneTheSandWing, don't use anything on this page (art, character, coding) without permission. Places, place, get in your places In a Nutshell Alabaster, also known as Lady Alabaster, is an IceWing as mysterious as she is beautiful. She radiates an aura of power, sophistication...and mystery. She hardly speaks, but when she does, dragons tend to listen, as her words are rare, yet carefully thought out. Dragons often are too entranced or too foolish to know what goes on inside the dragoness... Throw on your dress and put on your dollfaces Appearance Seeing Alabaster, two words come to mind:"beautiful" and "delicate". Alabaster is the definition of statuesque, standing far on the tall side and towering over her fellow ambassador, Immaculate. The IceWing is sleek, with long, thin, legs, and a tightly-toned, sky-blue stomach. She has a long, thin neck, curving in such a elegant way that most are reminded of a swan. Alabaster's body is thin and long, ending in a dangerous, whip-thin tail that hardly has any use besides flight. Her wings are on the larger side, perfect for gliding across the blustery tundra. Alabaster, like most IceWings, is white-grey, but her scales are so reflective that she shines likes a crown jewel in sunlight. Ice-blue eyes, often contoured with thick black eyeliner, shoot mysterious glaces at those around her, saying more than her voice actually does. Her horns are thin and jewel-hard, and are uniformly a blue color so pallid that most mistake it for white. and the arm is covered in shimmery, pearly cuffs that add more sheen to her already-sparkly scales. The membranes are the only color not instantly categorized as white, and they are an iridescent sky-blue color with slightly deeper blue patterns. Everyone thinks that we're perfect History Even as a royal dragon, Alabaster had a rather uneventful childhood. She grew up only within the walls of the palace, scarcely seeing the world outside the well-constructed barriers of ice. Due to her attractiveness, she easily drew the attention and admiration from others. As a dragonet, Alabaster was well respected among the cliques of other small royals. In her teenage years, Alabaster began to grow restless. The normally quiet dragonet, who preferred not to speak unless necessary, became bored of not knowing of royal affairs, and began asking her aunt, Tundra, if she could come to council meetings. Persistence eventually paid off, and the seven-year-old was invited to meetings, though no one questioned her being except Narwhal, but his protests remained silent. Alabaster listened intently, never intruding, and learned about all of the council members. Her favorite quickly became Immaculate, a short but fiery IceWing in her early twenties who, despite her impulsive nature, always knew exactly what she was saying, even when nobody else did. Her deep blue-green eyes set evenly on a pale grey face twinkled whenever she had an ambitious idea, of which she was full of. After meetings, the two would chat, and Alabaster found a sinister side to Immaculate, but this was a good-natured sinister. Seeing how much power the council held made Alabaster crave it. One day, the council meeting went into panic, for one of the seats was missing. Immaculate's. The meetings were called off for the next month to search for her. When the search party ended, they found her sobbing next to a dead SkyWing, which was highly disappointing to the IceWings. What was even worse was that, within her wings, was an egg. A pink egg. In the council, there was disarray. One of the most powerful and well-respected leaders of the council had committed treason. By IceWing law, she could be demoted far enough that she could easily lose her job. By the mercy of Glacier, though, it was just her luck that she took an opportunity to think about the IceWing relations with other tribes. Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)